magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack King
General Name: Jack King Nicknames: Age: 18 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Appearance (Above) For the duration of the Traveling Magic Games arc, Jack is disguised as "Ruby", pictured above. Height: 5' 10" (178 cm) Weight: 132 lb (60 kg) Hair: Black (Shoulder-length as Ruby) Eyes: Red (Dark Brown as Ruby) Skin: Fair Personality Jack isn’t a complicated guy at all. The prospect of money is enough to entice him into any sort of job, no matter how dangerous or crooked the task may be. This leads to him keeping up a cold, sadistic front in order to impress his employers and hopefully earn more money. He hates being tricked or cheated, and has even gone as far as murdering his employers if they try to avoid paying him. Despite his dislike for such treachery, Jack's most common methods of dispatching enemies is by using trickery and psychological torment to scare them into submission. Despite his cruel facade, Jack is extremely defensive of his younger siblings and does his best to hide his criminal endeavors from them and them from his criminal partners. He is terrified of the prospect that something bad might happen to them. Likes * His siblings * High-paying jobs * Studying magic Dislikes * His parents * Charity * Being Tricked * Heights History Jack and his siblings were born into a family of innately talented Magic users who belonged to multiple guilds throughout Fiore. His mother and father frequently left for long periods of time to do missions with high enough pay to support the family, so Jack took on the role of a parent to his siblings. The last time Jack saw his parents was when he turned fifteen- over two years ago. As money began to become less and less available, Jack decided it was time for him to enter the world of Mages-for-hire. He found that it was… Difficult to get well-paying jobs as a novice, so he turned to criminal work in order to get the large sums of money he needed just to provide for his brothers and sisters. Now he lurks in the dark corners of Magnolia Town whenever possible during the day, only to return home occasionally at night, when he's less likely to be followed... Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Dark Ecriture Jack writes a simple rune on a surface that reads "Anyone that comes into contact with this rune, will detonate this spell." This rune will last for 3 turns before wearing off if it is written on a weapon and will last for 5 turns if written on a surface such as the ground as a trap. When the rune is triggered, a fiery explosion with a diameter equal to the size of the rune bursts forth from it. This explosion is powerful enough to knock an enemy off-balance or even off their feet. When weapons collide, the blast may disarm the user or their adversary. Jack writes a fairly complex rune on a surface or person. When written on a person, the rune reads: "Anyone who wears this rune will experience their worst fear." When written on a surface, the rune reads: "Anyone who steps within this rune's boundaries will experience their worst fear." Fear lasts for 3 turns on an individual target, and 1 turn as an AoE. Jack writes a simple rune in midair that replicates itself rapidly to form a long string of letters that can be grabbed and used like a whip or be placed onto a weapon. The finished rune reads, "Anyone who is struck by this rune will be rendered unable to move until this rune vanishes." The rune lasts for three turns once written, and will vanish at the end of the third turn. Jack writes a single simple rune on his weapon or on a surface. The rune reads "Any magic that comes into contact with this rune will dispel both this rune and the magic it contacts." If the magic it comes into contact with is of an equal or lower level than this spell, the magic will be destroyed/dispelled entirely. If it is one level higher than this spell, the magic will be weakened. Two levels higher and the rune will have no effect at all. The rune lasts for 2 (3 at Level 3) turns once written. The caster writes a rune on the ground that marks the destination of Dark Ecriture: Recall. The rune will vanish after being used once, meaning that the travel must be one-way and for only one person. The caster writes a rune that reads, "The person or object bearing this rune will be teleported to a previously marked destination." If the caster attempts to write this rune without having previously used Dark Ecriture: Mark, it will do nothing. Equipment Enhanced Bowie Knife: Jack always carries a ten-inch-long bowie knife at his hip which is usually concealed beneath his jacket or another article of clothing. This knife is special in the sense that it is immune to the effects of Jack's runes. For example, if Dark Ecriture: Mine was cast on this bowie knife, the resulting explosion would not have any adverse effects on the weapon nor disarm Jack. OC Relationships Out of Character Info EDT (Michigan)